


The English Millionaire Investigator

by SupernaturalMystery306



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/SupernaturalMystery306
Summary: No one was prepared for it. One moment, Lucifer was turning around in his bed, ignoring whatever Kelly wanted to say to him, and the next, alarms were blaring, people shouting, glass shattering, and the sight of a fire blazing up outside the window.





	The English Millionaire Investigator

**Author's Note:**

> YES HI HELLO IM STILL ALIVE
> 
> Me: *leaves the fandom*  
> SPN: *introduces a new character aka Jack*  
> Me: *slinks back in to write about him*
> 
> As always I love Twxnkdean for all the support she gives me, and for being the darlingest darling to ever darling (she beta'd/edited/whatever'd). Pimento is awesome as well, calmly listening to me screech about this fic, and then laughing at a CERTAIN THING.  
> ALSO, Bloodandcream is great. She was also forced to listen to me ~~scream~~ talk about this.

No one was prepared for it. One moment, Lucifer was turning around in his bed, ignoring whatever Kelly wanted to say to him, and the next, alarms were blaring, people shouting, glass shattering, and the sight of a fire blazing up outside the window.

Lucifer cursed, springing out of the bed, sheets entangling around his thighs before he ripped them away, uncaring as they fell on the ground in a heap, shredded beyond repair.

Someone banged on the door, shouting out some words that Kelly was unable to hear, but Lucifer got it, because the man paled, before taking long strides and throwing open the door. The person on the other side - one of the help staff - made wild gestures, eyes wide and panicked as he said something, and she finally understood.

“They’ve ambushed you, Sir. We’re surrounded, they’ve closed off all the escape routes. We- we’re trying to hold them down, but there’s only a matter of time before they get inside.”

“ _Fucking hell_ ,” the don said, clenching and unclenching his hand, knuckles cracking each time he closed it into a fist. “Bring Carlos here, and make it _quick_.”

The boy nodded, before shooting off to find Carlos, one of Lucifer’s advisors, and Kelly felt like her heart would climb out of her mouth to land on the floor. They were surrounded. It was no secret that Lucifer had lots of enemies. But the only one who could have attempted something at this large a scale was M, and M didn’t play around when he decided to target someone.

Lucifer moved, brushing past Kelly and she winced when his shoulder hit hers, moving out of the way and glaring at his back. As much as she was terrified, because there was no doubt their lives were going to end, she was pissed off. Even now, he was being a rude fuck.

“What are you planning to do?” she asked despite herself.

Lucifer turned towards her, lips twisted up in a smirk as he cooed at her, “What do you think I’m going to do? Go out and give him a kiss?”

She breathed through her nose, telling herself to not retaliate. _He’s scared_ , she thought, _he knows he’s not getting out of this_ , watching as he picked up a pair of trousers on the back of a chair and pulled it up his legs, spewing out more curse words as he tried to shove the button in through the slit.

His hands were trembling, and an ugly sort of glee welled up in her to see it. He deserved to be scared.

Carlos appeared in the doorway, huffing as he wiped sweat off his forehead.

“Boss,” he said, voice sore and breathless, and Lucifer turned to him, “Carlos, what’s the situation.”

“We’re surrounded,” he said as he parroted what the boy had told them earlier. When he mentioned the lack of an escape route, Lucifer growled, hand slapping down on a sheet of paper as he crumpled it.

“No escape route, you say?” Carlos nodded, and Lucifer bared his teeth. “I have exits all over this place, you dimwit.” the man nodded, not daring to say another word.

“What about Jack?” the words were out of her mouth before she could think, and as both sets of eyes turned to her, a crease formed between her eyebrows. Carlos looked shaken at her interruption, while Lucifer just looked amused.

“Sorry, sweetie, but you both are staying here.”

-x-

Navigating through the tunnels, Lucifer almost doubled over laughing as he remembered the look on Kelly’s face. The stupid woman thought that he’d actually take her and her son with him? Did she think of him as a moron? Who in their right mind would save a whore and her child from their enemy? Let her die at his hands as he raged over Lucifer’s escape.

Seriously, the look on her face… a smile graced his, and he told himself to hurry the fuck up and enjoy the memories later. Honestly, it’d been fun, stringing her along as she rebelled, running off against her father’s wishes believing that Lucifer could give her the world.

He remembered her words to him, “Luke, I won’t ever desert you.” _Sorry, sweetie, desertion is my thing. You’re just one of many._

He shook off the thought, and turned the corner. In just a few seconds, he’d be out of the tunnel, get aboveground and slink away into the forest surrounding the clearing his house was built in.

He stopped in front of a door, and smiled. This was it. Once he was past this door and up the exit, there was no way M would ever be able to find him. He’d get in, thinking that he’d bested Lucifer, only to find Kelly and her son as they cried for help. Two instead of three, it still wasn’t that bad of a deal.

He unbolted the door, taking care not to be loud. The empty chamber welcomed him, finally being used for its purpose, and he ran his hand over the rungs of the metal ladder that led up above the ground. It would support his weight, the ironwork done well. The rungs were just a little too close to each other, sure, but it would have to do, because they served the purpose of him getting out.

He put his foot on the first one, and swung himself up.

Climbing up was easy, but removing the cover of the manhole was a gamble. What if someone was there? _No, there can’t be_. No one knew it was built there.

He put his hand up, feeling around in the dark till his fingers closed around the handle, and looked down one last time, taking in his surroundings before he pushed, letting the lid come free as he breathed in fresh air.

He pulled himself up, getting out before resting on the ground for a minute, breathing heavily. He wasn’t used to this much exercise, he’d have to work out. Getting up, he covered the manhole again, brushing off the grass from his pants before he turned, ready to leave.

And he came face to face with his worst enemy.

He froze, and M smiled, gums on display as if he was genuinely gleeful and greeting his old friend, and not the man he planned to kill. He was swinging a gun around in his hand, and Lucifer reached for his own. He felt for it, hands fumbling as he kept his eyes trained on the other man, and he was eternally grateful when his fingers curled around the handle of his gun.

“I wouldn’t take it out if I were you.”

“Well, you’re not me, so I say I should take it out.” he said as he slid it out, checking for ammunition.

“Your bellboy is fucking easy to manipulate.”

What? His… bellboy? The one who’d come running to inform them that they’d been ambushed? That little shit.

He cocked his gun and fired, but it was of no use, because he realised the moment the bullet shot out that it was a blank.

M’s bullets weren’t, and his face would be forever etched into Lucifer’s memory as he shot at him.

Another one of Kelly’s sentences rang out in his head. “There’s always going to be someone who’s faster than you, unless you replace them.” she’d said it to Jack when the small boy had cried over losing a stupid race in school, but as his body went cold and he stumbled to the floor, he cursed her for never telling him to replace the man in front of him.

He slumped down on the floor, unmoving.

M came to a halt right next to him, emptying more bullets into his body just to be sure. Then, kicking away the cover to the manhole, he turned his gaze to the dead man at his feet.

Something appealed to him, and he smirked as he nudged the man with his foot, tucking his gun into his pants.

Lucifer Milton’s body would be found much later, lying crumpled at the bottom of the underground chamber, dark burgundy blood staining not only the ground below his body, but the ladder and stone walls leading down.

It was a grave of his own doing, a perfect symbol of everything he'd ever done coming back to bite him in the ass.

-x-

Kelly was livid. Scared, but livid. She always knew Lucifer wasn’t a man to be trusted- save for the time when she was young and in love and thought he actually cared- but to have it thrust into her face, as fire blew up around them and people stormed the house… it was honestly disgusting.

Especially because of Jack.

 _Jack_ , the small five year old boy who had no idea what was happening, who only knew that some people had come to harm them. He had no idea that his father had abandoned them, leaving them at the mercy of his enemy, leaving them to die.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at her boy’s face, angry at herself more than anything, wishing she could do something- anything that would ensure her angel’s survival. Jack didn’t deserve any of this, he was just an innocent boy caught up in a scheme because his mother had been stupid. She should have left when she had her chance, consequences be damned.

The same employee from earlier hurried to the door, talking in low voices with Carlos, before- oh god. He punched the elder man out of nowhere, grinning madly as he crumpled, before his eyes turned to Kelly.

“Your man’s dead, you and your son are next. Say your prayers, because they’re almost here.”

“Are… are you…”

“ _Boss_ wasn’t the nicest boss, y’know?”

Fucking hell. The boy was barely twenty, if Kelly wasn’t wrong, and he was switching sides and betraying people? He’d go real far.

Jack tugged at her skirt, and she pulled him into her arms as he clutched at her.

“You know, a lot of us know you don’t love him anymore. Why don’t you want for M to come save you from it? He could give you a way better life, where you’re actually respected and not treated like trash.”

She stared at him, wondering if he was serious. He was… god, he was the stupidest person she’d ever met. Who in their right mind thought a gang leader would show them respect?

“You realise he’s lying, right? Whatever he’s promised you, you won’t be getting. Hell, he’ll put a bullet through you before ending the rest of us.”

“You’re wrong,” the boy said, still awfully confident, and Kelly’s heart went out to him. She’d acted the same way with her father five years ago, when he’d desperately told her that she meant nothing to Lucifer.

She looked down at her son, and she whispered to him, a hand cradling his head, “Jack, sweetie, listen to me. I love you, baby. We're going to leave this place, and you're going to run. Run as fast as you can into the forest. I need you to trust me, baby, I'll be right behind you. Don't look back, don't stop. We'll find help, and then-then we'll-”

“Last family talk, hm? They’re almost _heeeere_.”

Right. Traitor-boy. “I’m sorry, but,” with an astounding bout of strength that could only be attributed to adrenaline, she scooped Jack up, and ran for it, not before clocking the employee in the jaw.

She ran down the stairs, almost flying as she skipped some steps, fingers tight around the railing, Jack gripped to her chest. The walls and ceiling had cracked in some places, clouds of white plaster suspended in the air, slabs of cement on the floor.

She manoeuvred through them, hopping around to escape the sharp bits of glass as well, and Jack didn’t say a word through it, obediently clutching at her and knowing the gravity of the situation.

In the hall, fire was licking away at the curtains, charred remains of some decorations heaped on the ground. The air was heavy with smoke, wood burning, sparks flying as it crackled.

Something fell, and she moved out of the way too late, cursing as her sleeve caught on fire. She shifted Jack onto her other side, hoping the rest of her clothes didn’t light her up like a bonfire in winter.

The door was almost there, all she had to do was jump over the large slab of burning wood between her and the door. It was almost too big for her to leap over, but she had to _try_ before giving up. She shut her eyes, breathing in the air and then coughing, eyes watering at the smoke that filled her lungs. If not for herself, then for Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> The [SPNColdestHits prompt](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/166433439125/mayalaen-forbidden-titles-spncoldesthits) this month was to choose a title from a list of titles and write a fic that may or may not be romance.  
> This is not crack, you guys. It's angst. Might or might not have romance. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this! I'm evenifidie on tumblr!! You are welcome to shout at me.


End file.
